


My Girls

by Merfilly



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia gives a run-down on her girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Misogynistic slur typical to the show in this. And yes, I know she had one of these in an episode, but roll with it.

Picture it… Sicily… the most beautiful maiden for miles around…

I told that one, didn't I?

At least Rose rarely told the same story twice.

Who? Rose? Dingbat, but sweet. No, really. Dingbat might be a step up, actually. At least she knew how to keep a man around, unlike Dorothy.

Yes, that Dorothy, my clunk-headed daughter that got herself knocked up and married to the worst case of more balls than brains ever. Problem was that even his balls were lacking, as Dorothy normally carried them around instead. If she could have just learned from Blanche.

Blanche? She's the slut. But it's okay. She has fun, they have fun, and no one usually gets hurt.

Those are all my girls, the ones that need me, Lord. So, much as I like your little waiting room here, I ought to get back. Just for a little while longer.

Sure… I'll tell Blanche she should go to confession. Cross my heart and hope… nah, let's leave that off.

* * *

"Ma? MA!" 

Sophia felt the hard arms of her daughter around her, could hear the relieved gasp from Blanche, and the sob of joy from Rose.

"Stop breaking my ribs, Dorothy!"


End file.
